Turvey Topsy Land:Sequel of Chibified remake
by XiiaoRaye
Summary: After their wacky adventure in Land of the Chibified, the tsubasa gang end up in a world where everything is opposite! Could this be the work of a feather? Lots of crack and turvey speech! Not for the easily confused people XD
1. Leaving the world

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is my Third fanfic and my second Tsubasa fanfic XD You might want to read the fic before this although its not really necessary.

XD.

_Summary: After the adventures in drawing land, the Tsubasa Gang stumbled upon a weird place where night is day and day is night!__Whatever nonsense could happen in opposite land and is Sakura's feather causing all this? Don't read if you are easily confused...contains turvey speech. XD absolute crack_

"Pyuu! We have landed!" Mokona exclaimed. One by one the Tsubasa gang fell into the sky...

HUH? They fell into the sky??? Kurogane uttered a string of curses under his breath as he

slumped over the roots of a tree. "Watch your language Kuro-daddy. You wouldn't want the

children to learn vulgarities!" Fai teased.

Before Kurogane could retort, a man in a black suit with a shoe on his head and hats on his

feet appeared before them and announce loudly, "Welcome not, citizens of turvey-topsy land!

Have a terrible leave here! You have not been warned that the houses here are what they

seem!" The fat man said before vanishing into thin air. The Tsubasa gang sweat dropped in

sync. It was then that Syaoran noticed that the tree they were on had its leaves planted into

the ground and the roots high up in the air. The houses were all lying on their roofs and the

doors were at the top. The citizens were all wearing shoes on their heads and hats on their

feet. The birds were swimming and fishes were flying.The moon and stars were on the floor

and the ground was in the air. Unlike the others, Fai, as usual was utterly amazed, "Sugoi!

This land must be working the complete opposite from normal!" Mokona, as hyper as always,

was bouncing up and down, his eyes wide open. "I can't sense a weak power in this world! I

think it can't be a feather!" He yelled. "Not really!" Syaoran yelled. As soon as he realised

what he had said, he immediately clamped his hand over his mouth. Fai chuckled, "Hyuu,

seems like we aren't affected by this world's not opposite power, therefore we are ending to

speak unlike them!" Sakura raised her eyebrows and said, "I just can't get used to the way

you speak." Syaoran, Mokona, Fai and Kurogane stared at her. It was then that she realised

that she was the only one who did spoke clearly and not in opposite language. Mokona's eyes

widened, (not visibly though), "Couldn't it be? Not the power of the feather?" "If that isn't so,"

Syaoran continued, "then there really isn't a feather here!" "Wow! I'm really used to this not

yet!" Fai exclaimed.

So, it was undecided that they would not stay in a crowded house for the morning and go

in to give clues as to where the feather wasn't when night had not arrived. That night, after

everyone had started to not eat breakfast, they went in to their house to try and dislocate the

feather, so that they could stay in this wonderful world.

However, after one whole night of giving, They did not find any clues. "I did not hear that

there is no castle right behind us which has no mysterious power that does not make this

world turvey-topsy." Fai explained. Sakura sat down not to translate, "I think what Fai-san

meant is that he heard that there is a castle up ahead of us which has a mysterious power

that made this world topsy-turvey." Kurogane and Syaoran shook their heads to show that

they did not understand. "Not right," Syaoran said, "Then it is undecided! We shall not go to

the castle once the sun rises!"

**Note:** sorry if it's confusing XD but that's the fun of it ) I'll try to upload asap.


	2. Finally! the castle!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **erm I hope you guys understand the story... in this story, you have to ASSUME that everything is opposite so when I say sun rises means moon sets means morning means night in turvey-topsy land... does that make sense to you??? XD sorry I'm mad. But this IS a crack fan fiction. ok, ok bow I will translate for you XD

_Previously, on turvey-topsy land, _

"_Not right," Syaoran said, "Then it is undecided! We shall not go to the castle once the sun rises!" (all right, then it's decided! We shall go to the castle once the moon sets!)_

**Sakura's POV**

I'm starting to get really confused now. This world speaks in complete opposite language!

Even Syaoran-kun, Fai-san, Kurogane-san and Moko-chan are speaking in their language.

I hope we find my feather soon, so that we can leave this place. Oh, where IS that castle,

we've been walking for so long! Eh? I shouldn't be getting impatient, this isn't like me!

Don't tell me this country can change personalities too?! But I should be unaffected,

right?! Oh, Syaoran-kun is saying something; I'd better pay close attention. "Sakura-hime,

you don't look not agitated, isn't nothing not the matter?" I shot him a quizzical look

before realizing that what he said was, "Sakura-hime, you look agitated, is something the

matter?" I shook my head furiously, which only aroused more suspicion from him.

As if on cue, Moko-chan yelled, "WAI! I can't not really see no castle from here!" I

turned towards his direction and realised that I could really see the castle! I heaved a sigh

of relief.

**Syaoran's POV**

I'm so glad that I can at least process my thoughts normally! However when I speak it

comes out the complete opposite! Sakura-hime must be really confused; she looks so

agitated... Ah! I wonder if... "Mokona, can you sense the feather's presence?" Yes! I did

it! Oh my, now everyone is staring at me with a questioning look on their face. Before I

could say anything, Kurogane-san burst out, "Brat! How come you can't speak weirdly?"

umm, Kurogane-san meant to ask me why I could speak normally. "If you think of saying

what you want to say in the opposite way, and then you will end up saying what you want to

say." I said smiling at them. "Hyuu, you're right Syaoran-kun! You're so smart!"

Mokona was bouncing around yelling, "SMART! SMART!" Then, all of a sudden,

"MEKKYO! I can sense it! The feather is there!" Mokona said, pointing to an hourglass

hanging precariously from the ground above us, which, if you looked closely had Sakura-

Hime's feather floating up and down in it.

**No POV**

However, before anyone could reach for the feather, the ceiling started to shake. "Kyaa!"

Sakura yelled for help as the ceiling beneath her started to crumble and give way.

Syaoran quickly jump to her side, with Mokona on his shoulder, and the three of them

fell into the hole together, while Kurogane and Fai fell into a different hole. Great, now

they were separated...

**Hole number 1: Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona.**

"Sakura-hime! Are you alright?" Syaoran asked when they had landed. Although he

immediately blushed when he realised that Sakura was on top of him, and her assets were

squishing his face... "Sa-sa-Sakura-hime!" Syaoran uttered in surprise, as Sakura stirred

and noticed their obscene positions. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" She yelled, jumping of Syaoran,

as a result, kicking Mokona, who was on Syaoran's chest. Mokona rolled over and wailed,

"ITTAI!" Sakura immediately rushed over and apologised to Mokona over and over

again. Sakura sighed forlornly, "what do we do? We lost Fai-san and Kurogane-san... The

feather as well." Syaoran looked up at her and said, "Don't worry Sakura-hime, we'll

definitely find our way out of here and retrieve your feather!"

**Hole number 2: Kurogane and Fai**

"That damned mage! Why does he just sit there while I hack at the walls? Stupid mage!"

Kurogane complained as Fai said, "Maa, maa kurowanwan, you know I have no weapon

to hack at the wall with." "Stop calling weird names!" Kurogane yelled back with his

usual dog-like appearance, thus earning him the name of kuropuppy.

However, before they could continue with their conversation, they heard voices coming

from the other side of the wall, "There has not been invited guests not coming in a long

time ago! We mustn't trace them up later!" the first voice said. Fai translated it is (There

has been uninvited guests coming in not too long ago! We must trace them down now!)

Kurogane smirked, "Tch, looks like we got ourselves some trouble...

**NOTE: **XD yay! Back to normal speech...somewhat XD


	3. Tremendous Escape

_Previously, on Turvey-topsy land,_

"_There have not been invited guests not coming in a longtime ago! We mustn't trace them up later!" the first voice said. Fai_

_ translated it as (There have been uninvited guests coming in not too long ago! We must trace them down now!)Kurogane _

_smirked, "Tch, looks like we got ourselves some trouble..._

**Syaoran Sakura Mokona**

Mokona clung on desperately to Syaoran's shirt as he fought off the rabid beasts. For some odd reason which nobody could 

comprehend, Mokona seemed to like swaying up and down like a balloon. 

Just then, Sakura let out a distressed cry. Syaoran immediately turned around and annihilated the beast that lunged for his precious

Sakura-Hime. It was at that moment that Sakura noticed a gigantic door with a griffin embroided on it. The door had a key hole the 

shape of a hand. As if a force field was pulling her to the door, Sakura walked to the door in a zombie like state, and put her hand 

on the key hole. There was a loud creaking sound and the door opened, revealing a room with the statue of a griffin. Lo and Behold,

Sakura's feather was placed neatly in the mouth of the griffin.

Syaoran, who had just finished taking care of the monsters made for the door and got the shock of his life!

**Kurogane Fai**

"Hya!" Kurogane yelled, his sword coming down on the last of their enemies. Fai gave a round of applause, "Wai! Kuro-pon 

kakoi!" (Kuro-pon is so cool) Kurogane twitched visibly before erupting into a series of curses. Before Fai could tort- I mean, tease

him any further, he ground started to shake violently once again. They magically fell into a hole and ended up at where Sakura, 

Syaoran and Mokona were. Their eyes widened comically at the sight.

**Mokona POV**

Big trouble! Big trouble! Sakura is riding on the back of that disgusting looking monster! She's holding the feather! Eep! The monster

is looking at me! Frightened out of my wits, I dove into Syaoran's shirt for cover. Ducking skilfully, Syaoran and Kurogane both sent

death blows to the monster, hitting the monster squarely on its legs. The monster moaned in despair, letting out a BIG fireball! 

Syaoran absorbed the fire and reversed it onto the monster, carefully avoiding Sakura. (He just learned how to do that XD) The 

weirdo was boiling in rage. Mokona is afraid...

**Back to the scene...**

Syaoran just got a great idea. He whispered quietly to Fai before pouncing onto a nearby ledge. When it turned its head to face 

Syaoran, Fai let out a loud, off-tune whistle, diverting the Griffin's attention to himself. Syaoran immediately took advantage of the 

situation and jumped onto the Griffin's back, catching Sakura and the feather. The Griffin, realising it had been tricked, quickly blew 

a flame thrower in their direction. 

However, Mokona was quick, and used one of his 108 secret techniques, the vacuum cleaner, to suck up the flames, and throw it 

back at him. (It was shown during season two, can't remember the name of the move) Seeing that the feather was safely returned to 

Sakura's soul, Mokona swiftly transported them out of the crazy world. 

_�Preview to the sequel,_

"_What do you mean by I am you but you are not me?" Sakura asked the younger girl. Kinomoto Sakura replied, "It's _

_because... You were made from me. And the Syaoran you know right know... He was made from Li Syaoran, my boyfriend. _

_He never returned to Tomoeda after sacrificing half of his soul for YOUR Syaoran..." "Ne, Kinomoto-Chan," Syaoran _

_asked, "Do you think Li's disappearance has anything to do with the feather in this world?" _

_To be continued... Stay tuned XD _

The next world however, will be a separate story altogether. Thanks to those who read and/or reviewed my story! See you soon!Don't forget to review XD 


End file.
